Un aventura mas para la vida
by Marisaki
Summary: Sakura esta ahora en Hogwarts, descubriendo nuevos poderes y a nuevas personas, luchando contra lo que el mundo le teme, junto con un gran sentido del humor de las sustitutas de los gemelos Weasley (las hermanas zelleger) y descubriendo un amor...R&R pli
1. Entrando con el pie izquierdo

Una aventura mas en la vida Card Captor Sakura & Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer: No nos pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, eso creoemos que ya lo saben  
  
-........- Dialogo "......." pensamientos personajes (.........) pensamientos autoras  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Un dia algo nublado, eso es lo que se contempla desde la ventana de un taxi comun y corriente, como dirian los muggles. En este taxi un chico albino, con lentes, pelo negro azabache, oscuro y algo revoloteado, miraba desde la ventana, contento por que las vacaciones de verano se habían acabado ahora regresaba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde ahora este joven de 16 años, cursaría sexto grado.  
  
A lado de el iban su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que el chico al verla, le dio una sonrisa de felicidad. Y con este dúo no podía fallar un chico que completaría el "Trío Maravilla" como diría Snape, el profesor de pociones de este colegio.(b-que a nadie le ce bien) Ron Weasley  
  
Un verano mas se fue, angustioso tal vez, ya que desde que Lord Voldemort reencarno cuando estos chicos cursaban 4° grado, este no había vuelto a aparecer, eso era muy angustioso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estación de King Cross  
  
Cruzar una barrera, era fácil, para nuestros amigos, que ya estaban acostumbrados. Unos momentos después de hacer lo mencionado, se encontraban delante de un tren color escarlata, que chillaba anunciando que falta poco para partir, estaba alborotado de gente incluyendo la misma estación.  
  
Los tres chicos con sus carritos, se introdujeron al tren depositando sus pertenencias al compartimiento que encontraron desocupado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Afuera de la estación, unos pies bajaron de un taxi, muy parecido al que venían los tres mencionados.  
  
Al ya bajar completamente de el, una joven de 16 años, con unos bellos ojos esmeralda miraba con alegra la estación sintiendo que ahora su vida iba a tener algo emocionante, algo que no sucedía en 5 años.  
  
El taxista dejo amablemente el equipaje de la chica que consistía: Un baúl algo grande y dos maletas.  
  
Al dar el primer paso hacia delante, la chica sin querer se tropezó con el baúl cayendo al suelo y pegándose en la nariz (B- pobrecita, M-Agusas!) -Vaya forma de empezar el curso- susurro la chica desde le suelo.  
  
La joven se levanto sacudiendo su vestido azul, azul mariano para ser exactos, también traía un suéter que le combinada y unas botas. En uno de los bolsos del suéter se escucho un murmullo  
  
-Sakurita ya llegamos a la estación, me estoy muriendo de calor, y tengo mucha hambre, quiero dulces -Kero por favor baja la voz, ya casi llegamos al tren y ahí te dejare libre, solo sé paciente.  
  
Sakura fue por un carrito para cargar sus cosas y llevarlas al tren escondido entre una barrera, él anden 9 ¾ para ser más precisos. Atravesó la barrera, la cual los tres chicos habían hecho anteriormente.  
  
Al hacerlo un mar de gente apareció en la estación Sakura maravillada comenzó a ver a las personas, unos niños, otros jóvenes como ella y unos padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Sakura a la vez que murmuraba:  
  
-Que lastima que mi papa y mi hermano no pudieron estar aquí.........- se limpio la cara y volteo a otro lugar del anden.  
  
Al hacerlo pensó que había hecho mal, al voltear, un chico abrazaba a una chica, y le plantaba tremendo beso, como muestra de amor.......  
  
Sakura como cambia un semáforo cambio de un tono amarillo a uno rojo escarlata, se ruborizo por completo y comenzó a mover de nuevo su carrito torpemente hasta que de nuevo tropezó con algo y se le volteo.  
  
Todos comenzaron a mirarla, el motivo el escándalo que habían hecho sus libros al caer. Una criatura amarilla salió del bolso de la chica y comenzó a volar por las cabezas de los alumnos, buscando algo que comer hasta que topo con tres chicos que platicaban  
  
-Hermione no te enojes lo dije en broma, te veias bien en el baile de 4° -Aja como no, tu mismo lo dijiste, que me veia como un intento de miss universo  
  
Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir por que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del peluchito volador que tenian ante ellos. Harry fue el primero que lo noto y agarro al peluche por su cola esponjadita:  
  
-Un peluche volador?..........que extraño..........  
  
Sakura corria desde lejos gritando el nombre de su guardián:  
  
-Kero donde te metiste?!  
  
Sakura alcanzo a ver como Harry sostenía a Kero por la cola, corrio mas rapido para tratar de cogerlo con una sola mano pero justo en ese momento Harry y al escucharla giro la cabeza , le dio la espalda y Sakura termino encime de el en una posición muy comprometedora.................  
  
-hoe? Aaaaaaaa.......perdon- dijo Sakura toda ruborizada y quitándose encima de el.  
  
Harry y Sakura estaban completamente ruborizados habian estado....hm........mmmmmm cara a cara y no dejaban de mirarse hasta que Harry hablo:  
  
-ten mas cuidado! -Lo siento es que tienes a mi mascota en tu mano- dijo señalando a el pobre de Kerberos que termino aplastado por Harry, ya que este se detuvo con las manos para evitar un golpe.  
  
Harry se dio al muñeco, ella gentilmente lo sostuvo en sus manos. Sakura le dio las gracias y se alejo ya mas tranquila que como habia entrado en la estación.  
  
Harry observo como se alejaba a una de las puertas de los vagones hasta que una mano pálida y un chico de cabellos gueros salio de la puerta del vagón. Tomo a Sakura por el brazo y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Sakura tu y yo tenemos que hablar.  
  
Malfoy jalo a Sakura hacia el vagón y Harry susurro mientras se levantaba (M- no jales tan feo!)  
  
-Malfoy tiene algo que ver con esa chica, no me da buena espina esto. (B - no pienses asi)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola somos Bad_Girl y Marisaki, las escritoras de este fic. Nos juntamos hace una semana y se nos ocurrió hacer este Corssover, esperemos que les guste. Ahora saben el por que el de los parentesis  
  
B- Ya sabemos que quedaron varias cosas inconclusas como por ejemplo el por que Sakura ira a Hogwarts?  
  
M- y lindo encuentro que tuvieron Harry y Sakura?, yo quería que fuera algo mas romántico pero esta tipa..........  
  
B- que dijiste?!  
  
M-Ee .......jejeje......que tienes buenas ideas.  
  
B-Mas te vale  
  
M-Volviendo al tema, este fic va a ser con mucho humor, y también algo de romance y aventura, como saben Harry Potter es pura aventura le añadimos un poco de romance de Sakura Card Captors.  
  
B- esperamos que les guste y que dejen reviews, ya sean cartas amenazadoras tomatazos u ovaciones, aceptamos todo menos cartas bomba.  
  
M Ya para acabar, incluimos esta sección de preguntas de telenovela para que se rían un poco:  
  
¿Qué dia era ese dia?¿Cómo es que Herminoe, Ron y Harry viajaron solos en un taxi hasta la estación? ¿Sakura tan torpe se volvió? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Shaoran?¿ Sakura y Shaoran son novios? 


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts

-..........- dialogos  
  
´............´Pensamientos  
  
(........) pensamientos autoras  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Llegada a Hogwarts  
  
Malfoy y Sakura discutían en un compartimiento, Malfoy sin guardaespaldas. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido expulsados del colegio por una pelea que dejo inconscientes a dos de los alumnos (B- pues con tanta fuerza bruta quien no cae inconsciente)  
  
-Sakura que haces aquí?- pregunto Malfoy de muy mal modo -me aceptaron......y ya....................no es gran cosa......................sorprendido? -Pues claro que si! Nunca pensé que llegaras hasta aca por mi............. -Mira Draco, no vine por ti, fuiste muy lindo en las vacaciones, y hemos hecho una buena amistad, y hasta ahí, no me enamore de ti..............(B- Hey no estamos en Vaselina!)  
  
Malfoy al oir esto comenzo a hacercarce peligrosamente a Sakura, ella retrocedio y se topo con el asiento del compartimiento. Malfoy la miraba muy galantemente, ella poco a poco se ponia nerviosa, empezo a juguetear con sus manos, pero ella de pronto tomo una mirada desafienate y empujo a Malfoy del otro lado del compartimiento muy bruscamente  
  
-No me escuchaste? No quiero nada contigo, vaya nunca pense que actuaras asi, dejame en paz. Lo que tenga que hacer en esta escuela es cosa mia, de nadie mas, no me vuelvas a molestar.  
  
Sakura abrio la puerta dal compartimiento muy bruscamente y al salir choco con una persona, una chica.  
  
-Uy de nuevo con torpeces- dijo Sakura levantándose.  
  
Le ofrecio la mano a la chica a quien habia tirado. Ella se sobaba la cabeza mientras se reia.  
  
-Lo siento mucho- alzo a la chica  
  
-No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Se nota que as tenido un mal dia-dijo Hermione ya levanta.  
  
-Hoe! Eres la primera persona que dice eso en lo que va del dia. Gracias eres muy observadora.  
  
-Cosa que nadie tiene aquí  
  
Ambas chicas empezaron a reirse, y se presentaron mutuamente.  
  
-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, soy estudiante de intercambio.  
  
-Yo soy Hermione Granger, perfecta de la casa Gryffindor.- respondio la de la melena castaña con gran orgullo  
  
-Hoe?! Y eso con que se come?- pregunto como siempre la distraida de Sakura.  
  
-Jajaja no se come, mira vamos a buscar un compartimiento y te explicare como son las cosas  
  
Ambas chicas se alejaron con una charla llena de alegria y risas. Con una mirada fria pero a la vez de tristeza eran perseguidas las chicas hasta que ellas s alejaron de la vista de Malfoy.  
  
-Vaya estas chicas..... las dos son sangre sucia (M- de nuevo con ese termino).....y lasdos me conmueven, aunque una es muy tonta, no puedo dejar que Sakura intervenga en lños planes de papa.......si el se enterara.........  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En un compartimiento del tren, Harry y Ron platicaban seriamente. El primero tenia una cara de preocupación Ron tenia un semblante un poco mas relajado pero aun serio.  
  
-Voldemort no se a aparecido desde hace meses y eso me preocupa. Desde el año pasado me persegui en sueños, laberintos ya hora desde uqe me escape de sus manos otra gvez no me a molestado. Eso es muy raro.  
  
-Lo se, lo malo es que la Orden no sabe que hacer, con tanto trabajo en el m,inisterio.........mis papas estan exhaustos.  
  
Harry le dirigio una sonrisa  
  
-No te preocupes ya veras que esot se acabara, y terminara bien. Le ganaremos, esto seguro.  
  
-Si pero que tal si Voldemort esta junto mas alianzas, se esta haciendo mas poderoso, y la Orden del Fénix no lo sabe. Estoy realmente asustado si algo le pasa a cualquiera de mi familia?  
  
-No te preocupes, aquí estamos Hermione y yo........  
  
Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron al escuchar su nombre y su piel adquirio un color muy parecido a su pelo.  
  
-Esa chica.....me va a matar.  
  
-E?- Harry no entendia nada de nada (B- ash! Como puede ser tan despistado! M- Bad Girl dejame escribir por favor!)  
  
-Es que últimamente, Hermione..........se a puesto muy guapa............  
  
-No me digas que........- comento Harry a punto de solatr un mar de carcajadas mientras Ron miraba sonrojado el piso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
Los chicos caminaban algo pegados debido a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que habia mientras se acercaban al gran comedor, Harry aun estaba rojo de tanta carcajada que se habia hechado en el camino hacia Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry por favor no le digas nada ella- le suplico Ron mas rojo que antes. Conocia a su amigo, sabia que no diria nada, siempre se podia confiar en el, pero por aquello de las dudas................  
  
-Tranquilo bro, no le dire nada a menos de que haya un oportunidad, muy buena, para que te le declares. Imagínate! A ti y a Herm abrazados el uno al otro........-comenzo a decir Harry y Ron conforme cada palabra que decia su amigo se ponia mas rojo  
  
-Hablando de la chica.......no la has visto?- pregunto Ron cortando la imaginación de Harry. Este comenzo a buscarla con la mirada y nego  
  
-No la e visto desde que nos topamos con esa chica.......ya sabes- agrego al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo- la que se cayo encima de mi antes de subir al tren  
  
-A! Cierto, cierto, se me habia olvidado. Muy torpe ella, y tu no la veias con buenos ojos que digamos  
  
-Es que no me da buena espina esta chica, jamas la habia visto en la escuela y por lo que se ve es nueva y extranjera  
  
-A que te refieres? A......ya se..........sus ojos, se parecen mucho a los de Cho Chang solo que ella los tiene verdes, verdad?- Dijo Ron con malicia, ahora era su turno para reir.  
  
-No se de que hablas?- dijo Harry nervioso ya cuando llegaron a sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-O no me digas que ya se te olvido aquello que pasio entre tu y Cho el año pasado? Tan rapiudo..........de seguro pasaste muy pocos momentos con ella, ya que siempre peleaban.  
  
-Ron guarda silencio  
  
-Espera aun no e acabado..............  
  
Los alumnos de primer año acababan de entrar a la sala y todas las hcarlas que se oian momentos atrás se desvanecieron. Ahora los alumnos miraban interesados a los de nuevo ingrso. La profesora Mc Gonagall entor con pergamiuno en manos y puso el taburete con el viejo sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Tal como todos los alumnos habian pasado ya una vez , estos nuevos alumnos se encontraban nerviosos.  
  
Una especie de bosca del sobrero se abrio y comenzo a entonar una canción (M - pero cual Bad Girl? B- no se me ocurre alguna) hacerca de la historia y de las aventuras de este colegio que a sufrido varios encuentros desde que el niño que vivio llego a la escuela.  
  
Harry se puso rojo al escuehcar " el niño que vivio, trajo su presencia a esta escuela....." Ron se reia a su lado, pero páro cuando el sombrero lo hizo.  
  
La profesora con su rostro duro de siempre empezo a leer los normes de los alumnos:  
  
-Rose Wellinton! - -Slytherin!- gritop el sombrero  
  
-Andrew Hien  
  
-Hupplepuf  
  
y asi la lista continuaba y continuaba..............los chicos seleccionados se sentaban en la mesa que les correspondian y eran recibidos en estas. Por fin la lista termino y el profesor se puso de pie, pero algo extraño que no habia pasado desde que se tiene memorio: el somrero no habia sido retirado (M- que extraño.........)  
  
-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos de nuevo a este Colegio, antes de que comenzemos nuestraos alimentos, tengo cosas que informar hacerca de una invitada muy especial- al decir esto las puertas del salon se abrieron y entro Hermione delante de una Sakura nervios que caminaba como robot.  
  
Alguno de los chicos se reia y eso la ponia mas nerviosa hasta que por fin llego al frente donde miraba a los profesores con una sonrisa muy nerviosa. Se sentia examinada de los pies a la cabeza y una gota de sudor aparecio mientras segui sonriendo  
  
-Bueno esta joven se llama Sakura Kinomoto- murmullo de los estudiantes- y proviene de Japón- mas murmullo- espero que la traten bien, ya que su estancvia tiene un por que- de nuevo murmullos.  
  
Sakura se volteo y con la misma sonrisa que tenia con los profesores la dirigio al resto del colegio. La profesora hizo un ruido con la garganta y Sakura regreso a la realidad.  
  
-Por favor Kinomoto ponte el somrero  
  
-Heo? A si claro  
  
Hermione se fue a sentar con los chicos mienrtas miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa. 'Que tierna es´ penso Herm al ver como se sentaba torpemente en el taburete.  
  
Después de dos minutos el sombrero grito: Gryffindor!  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor se solto en un mar de aplausos. Al parecer toda la mesa de Gryffindor tenia el mismo concepto que Hermione hacerca de Sakura.  
  
Ya con mas confiuanza Sakura se quito el sombrero y se fue a sentar donde se vio rodeda de abrazos.  
  
Dumbledore la veia desde la mesa alta, con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que murmuraba: Nos faltaba algo de alegria por aquí, esta chica cambiara un poco las coas. Después de decir esto miro a una persona que no se habia levantado a saludarla: Harry. Al ver esto Dumbledor agrego: espero que tambien cambie a este.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dfespues de la hora de la cena  
  
Herm y Sakura caminaban por los pasillos del enorme colegio, mientras se reian de la actuación de Sakura esa noche:  
  
-Veo que la pasaste bien- comento Herm  
  
-Si pero soy muy penosa, jajaja  
  
Mientras las chicas conversaban entre si, dos chicos las seguían hasta la torre de Gryffindor. El pelirrojo con ojos de soñado ya que por fin habia visto a su amada y el de pelo azebache algo enojado.  
  
-A mi nadie me engañla esta tipa tiene algo que ver con Duimbledor, si no no estaria aquí.  
  
Delante de ellas aparecio subitamente el fantasma, Nick-Vasi- Decapitado.  
  
-Buenas noches señoritas- Saludo este muy cortésmente.  
  
Sakura al verlos salir de una pared de su salo comenzo a gritar y se arrojo encima de quien primero vio: Harry.  
  
-Perdoneme señorita, no era mi intención asustarla  
  
-No-o se pre-preocupe es que salio tan repentinamete- dijo Sakura al borde de la histeria.  
  
Nick se alejo y los 4 chicos vieron como se alejaban, hasta que Ron y Herm voltearon a ver a Sakura y Harry que ambos estaban mas que rojos: la primera por el susto, el segundo, el hecho de que una chica se le montara encima.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
M- Uff este capitulo si estuvo largo  
  
B- ni te quejes e  
  
M- Okis bueno ahora aclaremos unas preguntas:  
  
Este si va a ser un H+S pero mas adelante en el curso cambiaran un poco las coss. NO queremos contar antes de tiempo lo que va a pasar, por que si no se arruinaria la sorpresa, pero eso si, Shaoran claro que aparecera en la historia  
  
B- claro no podia faltar mi novio.........  
  
M- Calmate por favor si?  
  
B- de acuerdo, espero que dejen reviews!!!!! 


	3. Una historia de terror, una prediccion d...

Capitulo 3  
  
Al llegar las 2 madrugada, varias sombras salieron de las habitaciones tanto de las chicas como de los chicos. Algunos traían cobijas encima, y se dirigieron a la sala comun donde el fuego de la chimenea aun ardía.  
  
Los chicos poco a poco llegaban y se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea, con el motivo de calentarse.  
  
En uno de los cuartos de las chicas, una pelirroja entro, para sacudir a cierta chica dormilona (B- Eso nadie se lo puede quitar a Sakura)  
  
-Vamos Sakura despierta!- susurra Ginny Weasley mientras la sacudia con cierta fuerza. Sakura ni se inmuto  
  
Ginny continuo sacudiendo con mas fuerza, Sakura ni las moscas. Seguia profundamente dormida. Ginny se desespero y con su varita invoco un vaso de agua fria con hielo.  
  
-Esto me va a doler mas que a ti- dijo vaciándoselo en la cara. Sakura desperto y grito:  
  
-Cuidado los tiburones comen peces! A Ginny........eres tu.....que sucede- Sakura se enderezó y se tallo los ojos y fue por ropa seca  
  
-Quiero que vengas con nosotros, es algo que hacemos mientras estamos aquí, para tener algo con que entretenernos en la noche. Ven seguro te gustara!  
  
Ginny y Sakura bajaron a la sala comun, no sin antes, Ginny hizo un hechizo que dejara a Hermione bien dormida, ya que Herm era una perfecta, y si alguno de ellos los cachaba estarían perdidos y adios diversión.  
  
Ya al estar ahí, varias personas se encontraban alrededor de la chimenea, con cobijas, algunos todavía un poco dormidos y algunos con cara de emoción. En total eran unos 15.Un joven que parecia mayor que Sakura se paro al ver que las chicas llegaban.  
  
-Hola alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, bienvenidos a este año escolar, espero que podamos hacer mas noches asi pero ya en diferentes lugares, para hacerlo mas tetrico- al escuchar esta palabra, Sakura comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, a ella nunca le han gustado temas asi. (M- se supone que ya creció!)  
  
Hubo un murmullo después de esto. Harry se encontraba sentado en medio de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas (M- según en el 5° libro Ron lo hacen tambien perfecto). No estaba tan emocioado como los demas. Miraba a Sakura con cierta sospecha, como hace unas horas. El joven continuo su discurso:  
  
-Bien ya que ahora estamos reunidos quien empezara?- Mas murmullo pero una pelirroja con mucha emocion grito:  
  
-YO! Por favor dejenme empezar!  
  
Nadie se opuso, ya que Ginny era la mejor en estas secciones. Sakura estaba comenzando a senirse muy nerviosa, presentía que esa noche no iba terminar muy bien que digamos. Sakura dio un fuerte suspiro y decidio estar lo mas tranquila posible para aguantar esto.  
  
Ginny se fue de frente a la chimenea y se sento dando la cara a todos, todo estaba oscuro y tetrico, como describiría Sakura. Ginny se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a relatar en voz baja de misterio:  
  
-Bien todo comenzo en un partido de quiditch, uno de los golpeadores fue a buscar la bludger ya que alguien le habia golpeado de mas y se salio del campo y este joven se ofrecio a irla a buscar.  
  
Volo por todos lados, sobrevolo los campos, el castillo, incluso busco si alguna ventana estaba rota, indicio de que la pelota haya podido entrar al castillo. Pero su sorpresa fue que no encontró nada.  
  
Ahora le tocaba ver el ultimo lugar en su lista: el bosque prohibido. En tan solo pensarlo los pelos de su nuca se levantaron y un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo. Lejos de ahí el partido continuaba, despreocupado sobre el paradero del golpeador. Ignoraban lo que le pudiera pasar después.  
  
Sobrevoló el bosque hasta que en un claro cerca del lago, la encontro, bajo a recogerla cuando se dio cuenta de que habia una niñita de mas o menos 5 años de edad que lo estaba viendo entre divertida, con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
El joven penso que se habia perdido la niña ya que nunca se habia visto a esa pequeña en el castillo. Dejo la escoba y la pelota en el suelo y se acercó a la niña con intención de ayudarla:  
  
-Pequeña que haces aquí?- le pregunto el joven  
  
-Estaba aburrida asi que me sali, y fue cuando encontré aquella pelota con la que estaba jugando, pero al parecer te la vas a llevar- dijo la niña ya en tono triste  
  
-Es que para que mi compañero y yo podamos jugar al quiditch, lo siento pequeña, pero me tengo que ir  
  
-Espera- grito la niña antes de que el joven recogiera su escoba- puedo ir contigo? Es que estoy muy aburrida y no tengo con quien jugar  
  
El joven sonrio y cargo a la niña en brazos y monto su escoba con la pelota en otra mano y comenzó a volar de nuevo al campo de quiditch.  
  
Alla en el juego todos muy en lo suyo, Huppelpuff ganaba por 20 puntos a Gryffindor, y el comentarista estaba tan emocionado por relatar lo que pasaba en el juego. De repente una nuve de tormenta apareció en la nada, y comenzó a soltar rayos que dieron con los postes de anotación. Estos se cayeron y todos comenzaban a gritar.  
  
Después de 5 minutas de gritos y truenos, las nubes desaparecieron y a lo lejos se veia una escoba que iba directo al campo de quiditch. Todos pensaron que se trataba de su compañero que fue a buscar la bludger, pero o sorpresa.  
  
Quien iba montado en la escoba era la niña con una sonrisa malévola mostrando unos dientes afilados y ojos rojos mostrando su demonio interior.  
  
Se reia, a carcajadas y en una mano tenia la pelota y de la escoba habia una mano que colgaba sin el resto del cuerpo  
  
Reconocieron que era de su compañero ya que parte de la mano que colgaba ademas de estar sangrando sin el resto del cuerpo, reconocieron que parte de la manga conservaba los colores del equipo del joven.  
  
Todos miraron con mucho miedo a la niña mientras ella decia:  
  
-Quien mas me quiere quitar la pelota?  
  
Ginny termino su relato y las caras de los demás se habían puesto blancas, inclusive la del mismo Harry, ya que el estaba en el equipo de quiditch  
  
Enfrente de el, Sakura agarraba con fuerza el almohadón que traia y estaba a punto de soltarse en un gran llanto  
  
-S-e se lo comi-io? - dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
-Tranquila Kinomoto, obviamente eso no es real, es solo un cuento- dijo Harry dijo sarcásticamente. Ginny se soprendio a la actitud de Harry. Desde que terminaron los cursos, mejor dicho después del ultimo enfrentamiento con Voldemort, el verdadero motivo por el cual Voldemort lo quiere matar..................  
  
-Saku, no te preocupes, es solo imaginación, eso es todo...........- dijo Ginny dulcemente y se fue a sentar a su lado.  
  
-Grcias Ginny- dijo Sakura ya mas tranquila pero sin quitarle la mirada a Harry.  
  
No muy lejor de ahí, de hecho en las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas , un felino grande (B- Grande?! Enorme!.....) color dorado bajaba lentamente estas, y silenciosamente lo hacias, queria divertirse un poco.  
  
Sakura comenzo a platicar con Ginny.  
  
Este felino se acercaba por detrás de los muebles de la sala y se dirigia al grupo de chicos.........  
  
Harry no dejaba de mirar a Sakura..........  
  
-GGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!!!  
  
Keroberos grito, cuando todos se encontraba tranquilamente. La reaccion fue asi: Dean y Seamus se subieron a sus recamaras, Ginny se pudo detrás se Sakura quien ella miraba con una gota de sudor a su "mascota". Los de ultimo curso tambien habian seguido el ejemplo de Seamus y Dean, dejando unicamente en la sala comun a Ginny Sakura y Harry escondido detrás del sillon.  
  
-Kero! Por que haces eso? Se supone que no deben verte aquí y menos en tu forma real.  
  
-Es tu mascota Saku?........- pregunto la pelirroja aun con el corazon en la mano  
  
-Este si, bueno es mi guardian  
  
-Tu guardian, de que?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-No sabes quien es ella?- pregunto Kero Harry comenzo a interesarse mas en esa charla  
  
-Que?  
  
-Kero no lo digas aquí alguien te puede escuchar  
  
-Pero de que habla Sakura?  
  
-Mira te lo dire, pero no aquí, alguien puede escuchar  
  
Harry se quedo congelado en el sillon mientras veia que las chicas subian a su dormitorio Asi que habia un secreto que Sakura guardaba, tenia que seguirla mas, por que si no sabia que esa chica daria problemas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
ya en la mañana  
  
Sakura (M- su tipica rutina vespertina) se levanto tarde, ya que la historia de Ginnny se habia prolongado mucho y faltaba poco para que amaneciera cuando ellas conciliaron el sueño.  
  
En fin una nube de humo salio de la habitación de las chicas (sakura) y se apresuro a salir de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigio al Gran Comedor para ver si alcanzaba algo de comer. Ya en lo mencionado se encontro comiendo a Ron Weasley y tranquilamente. Saku se acerco a el y lo saludo  
  
-Hola Ron!  
  
-E? A Hola Shari?  
  
-No Sakura, jejeje -Cierto, buenos dias, veo que te levantaste tarde- Sakura se sorojo  
  
-Si jejeje, bueno por que sigues aquí se supone que ya van a empezar las clases.  
  
-Lo se pero la primera clase que a ti y ami nos toca es adiviancion  
  
-Hoe???? Como sabes? Y por que lo dices tan tranquilamente?  
  
-Es que hace rato reparti los horarios, y como vi que no estabas te lo guardé. La profesora Trenlaway (M-como se escriba) fue a hablar con Dumbledore de algo importante, que llegaria un poco tarde  
  
-Gracias- dijo tomando el horario que Ron le tendia  
  
-No hay de que, mejor ya nos vamos, por que creo que no sabes como llegar  
  
-Jeje no, gracias  
  
Ambos se fueron directo a la torre oeste, platicando de cómo se la pasba Sakura en el Primer dia en la escuela. Sakura respondia siempre con una sonrisa, (B- por lo menos ya no hay tropiezos). Y siguieron hablando de cosas hasta que Sakura tomo un tema:  
  
-Tu, Potter y Herm son muy amigos verdad?  
  
-Herm? A Hermione, si somos amigos- dijo ya levemente sonrojado  
  
-Por que te pones tan colorado?...........o dios, entonces, ella te.......  
  
-Sh por favor no lo digas  
  
-Vaya, que suerte tiene ella  
  
-Por que lo dices - pregunto aun mas sonrojado  
  
-Eres un buen chico, amigo, deportista- lo hizo sonrojar aun mas- y perfecto  
  
-Gracias Sakura, tu tambien eres linda, como es que no tienes novio?  
  
-Sabes no quiero tomar ese tema- dijo ya muy triste y enojada  
  
Por fin llegaron a la Torre de la profesora, y los alumnos estaban esperando a que bajara la trampilla. Ron y Sakura llegaron a donde Seamus, Dean y Harry tenian una conversación.  
  
-Hola chicos- saludo Sakura  
  
-Hola- respondieron dos de ellos, Harry ni se inmuto  
  
Por fin la profesora abrio la trampilla y los alumnos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, la sala toda "perfumada" seguia como siempre desde que tuvieron su primera clase hace ya que 3 años?  
  
Sakura se quedo para en la entrada ya que no habia lugar disponible, todos se sentaron en pares en las mesas con las bolas de cristales. Como siempre Trenlaway apareció entre las sombras detrás de Sakura  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos, Señorita Kinomoto, verdad?  
  
-Heo? Este si........- dijo nerviosa, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca  
  
-Por favor pasa al centro del salon por donde sta la chimenea, con tanta oscurida a veces se me nubla la vista.  
  
Ron iba a decir algo pero Harry le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Sakura camino lentamete hasta llegar a la chimenea. Ya ahí se quedo quieta como una tabla, Ron le sonreia, se veia muy graciosa  
  
-Ahora querido por favor dame tu mano izquierda- Sakura se la dio temblando Trenlaway la observo por unos momentos y dijo:  
  
-Vaya, muy valiente eres, es por eso que estas en Gryffindor pero lo gracioso es que no lo demuestras ahorita, si no en las batallas......- Sakura se quedo sorprendida- tu familia esta orgullosa de ti, esperan que regreses sana y sana.......- de nuevo tomo una pausa- Shaoran li.......- fue lo que dijo Sakura se puedo mas nerviosa- el 1° amor es el que no se olvida.....-Sakura se pone mas roja pero no la tipica cara si no un sonrojo como en el de la segunda película de scc cuando ella y Shaoran estan en su casa- el 2° amor es el que deja huella pero no juntes los dos a la vez..........  
  
-Sakura se quedo sorprendida, hasta ahora no se habia enamorada de alguien mas que no fuera el pequeño lobo - hoe? - fue lo unico que dijo  
  
-Tendras que decidir por uno de los dos- fue lo ultimo que dijo  
  
Harry y Sakura se quedaron mirando a Trenlaway, en la mente de Sakura aparecio un chico de pelo rubio y piel palida  
  
-Draco......-fue lo unico que dijo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-  
  
Hola a todas!  
  
M- que les parecio este capitulo? B- Muy lindo verdad?  
  
M- por fin comparto una de tus opiniones  
  
B- Que mala  
  
M- No te creas. Bueno hay pntos que aclarar  
  
B- Estamos sacando las cosas que pasaron en el 5° libro  
  
M- que por fin termine..........  
  
B- Urra por ti  
  
M-Hey!  
  
B- Bueno, el en 5° libro Hermione y Ron son perfectos, Dumbledore se disculpa con Harry de no haberlo hecho perfecto, pues según el, ya tenia demasiada carga con.........  
  
M- al relacionado con Voldemort. Estas ideas del 5° libro las iremos sacando poco a poco, y si ya lo leyeron sabran de que hablamos. No se si decribi en un capitulo algo que paso con Cho y Harry? Bueno aquí les va el choro:  
  
Cho besa un dia a Harry mientras estaban entrenando contra las artes oscuras como un club de duelo pero solo pocos alumnos de las casas. De ahí comienzan a salir pero Cho siempre saca el tema de Cedric y se pone a llorar. Harry ya harto se pelea con ella y ahí acaba todo. Y después creo , no recuerdo bien, ella se va (perdon por la palabra) de zorra con un pretendiente de Ginny, pues asi estan mas o menos las cosas.  
  
B- La verdad que mala onda se vio Cho.  
  
M- lo se pero que se puede hacer..........por favor dejen reviews por lo menos tres para la proxima! 


	4. Dos chicas nuevas

Capitulo 4  
  
Un mes después, desde el capitulo anterior.  
  
Sakura se quedo muy pensativa después de la clase de la profesora Trenlaway, (B- usted se imaginaran por que........) Harry y Sakura no se han convertido en "amigos" que extraña actitud. Ellos se portan muy distanciados, pero cierto dia Sakura choco con el en el pasillo.  
  
***************Flash Back****************  
  
Sakura caminaba con un monton de libros en mano y buscaba la hora que era para ir a su siguiente clase. Busba su reloj cuando Harry sin querer habia chocado con ella tirandole todos sus libros.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry al ver todos los libros tirados. Sakura le dirigio una sonrisa algo apenada.  
  
-No te preocupes fue mi culpa- y comenzaron a recoger los libros en silencio. Terminado esto ambos se levantaron y se quedaron viéndose hasta que Sakura corto el silencio incomodo.  
  
-Bueno......este......tu juegas quiditch verdad? Eres el buscador de nuestra casa, por lo que oi vuelas muy bien.  
  
-Si, pero el año pasado no jugué (Marisaki- Explicaciones al final) por una profesora.  
  
-Que lastima, este año jugaras no?  
  
-Tal vez, ahora soy capitán, y tengo que buscar cazadores.  
  
-OOOO, tu crees que pueda ser una cazadora? Me gusta volar y ya tengo experiencia (B- recuerden su báculo volador)  
  
-Sabes volar?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Perdona que te diga esto, pero pareces muy torpe- dijo este ya por fin sonriendo. Sakura sonrió sacando su lengua de lado.  
  
-Lo se, pero nadie me conoce bien, excepto...........  
  
-Sakura- grito Malfoy del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-Hoe?- volteo a verlo- no por favor.........-susurro esta  
  
-Que?- Harry no entendía  
  
-Potter quítate quiero hablar con Sakura- dijo este arrastrando las palabras y aparentemente enojado  
  
-Y si no quiero Malfoy? Estoy hablando con ella, y no creo que quieras que te vean hablando con una Gryffindor, verdad? Tu reputación se arruinaría.........(Mari- golpe bajo) además si tu padre se entera.......- Harry fue interrumpido por Malfoy y Sakura le sonreía a Harry. El si que sabia como enojar a Malfoy  
  
-Con mi padre ni te metas Potter, solo por esta vez no te haré nada, solo espero Sakura que hablemos.  
  
-Si es de lo que hablamos en el tren olvídalo Draco, tu para mi no eres nadie- dijo Sakura y ante sus palabras Malfoy se puso rojo y se fue echando humo por las orejas. Harry y Sakura se quedaron riéndose hasta que Harry le pregunto:  
  
-De donde lo conoces?- Sakura termino de reírse y se puso nerviosa  
  
-Bueno yo...........este.........tengo que irme- Corrio lo mas rápido que le permitieron las piernas.  
  
Harry quedo en el pasillo, solo y con miles de preguntas en su cabeza: ¿qué no era de familia muggle? ¿Por qué esta en ese colegio? ¿por qué no estaba desde un principio? ¿quién es ese extraño muñeco volador? ¿ de donde conoce a Malfoy?¿qué discutieron en el tren? Parecia que toda la vida de la chica era un misterio (Bad- para el.....)  
  
**********Fin del Flash Back**********  
  
Eso paso dos semanas y estaban entrando al mes de Octubre, la copa de quiditch iba a dar comienzo. Eso significaba mas tareas y el comienzo por el cual Sakura estaba en la escuela.  
  
Cierto dia Sakura estaba en clase de la profesora McGonagall, convirtiendo un libro en zapato (Mari- que flojera!) cuando entro Hagrid.  
  
-Disculpe profesora me permite a Sakura Kinomoto por favor? El profesor a solicitado su presencia.  
  
-Si, adelante Kinomoto después preguntas los deberes.  
  
Sakura salió de la clase y camino con Hagrid hablando todo el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Sakura como has estado?  
  
-Bien Hagrid, con mucho trabajo- respondió esta algo cansada.  
  
-Con la escuela y con........  
  
-Si con "eso"  
  
-Se nota, te veo muy cansada, por cierto te llevas con Harry Potter?  
  
-Pues la verdad no, el se a cerrado conmigo, por que lo preguntas?  
  
-Solo tienes que ser mas discreta, Harry esta notando muchas cosas, se la pasa contándome lo de tu repentina entrada al colegio.  
  
Sakura se sonrojo- jeje me lo imaginaba, pero este Draco........  
  
-Malfoy?  
  
-Si el, se a puesto muy testarudo pidiéndome que hablemos.  
  
-Pues lo dejaste muy clavado.  
  
-Lo se, pero............  
  
Sakura no termino de decir por que ya habían llegado el despacho. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban murmullos, al parecer había alguien mas con Dumbledore.  
  
-Vaya con quien estará el director?  
  
-Te va a gustar la sorpresa, ahora ya llegaron unas sustitutas de Fred y George Weasley.- dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de Sakura.  
  
-No me digas que son........  
  
-Averígualo por ti misma.- dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta del despacho.  
  
Sakura se emociono mucho y entro corriendo a este. En el escritorio estaba Dumbledore sentado y sonriendo. En frente de el había dos chicas de pelo castaño, gemelas para ser exactas. Sakura grito sus nombres:  
  
-Marissa ¡ Syan (Mari- si lo se, saque el nombre de otro fic mío pero a Bad girl le gusto mucho)- las abrazo.  
  
Dumbledore las miro con una sonrisa, ´a esta escuela le falta mucha travesura, a estado muy aburrida últimamente pensó Dumbledore, al ver que las chicas comenzaban a hablar. Se aclaro la garganta y trajo la atención de ellas. Ellas guardaron silencio y escucharon lo que el profesor tenia que decir.............  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La hora de la cena.  
  
Toda la escuela estaba en murmullo, aun no habían servido la comida y los profesores mostraban sus mejores ropas. Sakura se veía feliz algo que cierta persona noto. Pasados 10 minutos desde que se presentaron todos los alumnos, por fin Dumbledore se paro y todo murmullo desapareció.  
  
-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, hoy les tengo una gran noticia- dijo el profesor justo cuando la profesora McGonagall entraba al comedor, con el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador. Todos los alumnos comenzaban de nuevo el murmullo- ya que por fin al ministerio de magia acepto que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, tenemos que reforzar nuestras amistades de todo el mundo- dijo esto viendo a Sakura que ella le devolvió una sonrisa y sabiendo a que se refería- si no todos caeremos en un mundo lleno de sombras.  
  
Esta noche tenemos a dos invitadas especiales- Sakura se paro de su asiento y salió por una puerta que dirigía a otra habitación en lo que Dumbledore seguía hablando- son provenientes de Italia y han aceptado colaborar con nosotros para estrechar mas relaciones, también a lo largo del año recibiremos a mas invitados ya algunos de ustedes ya los conocen, un ejemplo claro seria Víctor Krum- Ron hizo un gruñido al recordar ese nombre y lo que había causado. Harry le sonreía a su amigo.  
  
Sakura entro de nuevo al comedor con una gran sonrisa, seguida de dos chicas, las cuales se habian visto anteriormente en el despacho de Dumbledore, ambas de la misma estatura, pelo castaño pero se vestían diferente. Al llegar en frente de todos la profesora puso mala cara la ver como se paraba una de ellas. Dumbledore continuo su "discurso"  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto, por favor tome su asiento- Sakura fue hacer lo dicho- bueno como ya les comentaba ellas son de Italia, sus nombres son Marissa y Syan Zelleger (Bad- lo sabemos, pero a mi me gusta mucho el apellido de la actriz).-Las chicas miraban a todos tranquilamente. Ya que por fin todos las podian ver bien, se dieron cuenta de que eran gemelas pero su vestimenta las diferenciaba – por favor Syan puedes tomar asiento y ponerte el sombrero seleccionador?  
  
La chica se fue a sentar, tenia el pelo lacio con raya de lado y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, en su frente traía una banda de color rosa, sonreía como si estuviera fresca, mira para todos lados como si estuviera en las nubes, algo extraño en ella es que traía un piercing en la nariz pero pequeño y traía lentes y sus ojos azules como los de su hermana se veían hermosos con el reflejo de las velas, una mejor descripción seria, que la tomaran como hippie. Muy parecida a esta:  
  
Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, después de dos minutos el sombrero seleccionador grito: Gryffindor!!!!!!!!  
  
La chica se fue a sentar mientras la mesa nombrada la recibía en abrazos y aplausos y Sakura fue la primera en hacerlo.  
  
La chica que quedaba era por decirlo, diferente a su hermana, tenia el pelo castaño un poco mas corto que su hermana, ojos azules. Su vestimenta consistía en una mini falda (Mari- la del uniforme claro ,pero mas corta arriba de las rodillas) no traía túnica, su blusa blanca de las mangas las llevaba ¾ en las muñecas llevaba pulseras de todo tipo pero no las exageraba. Daba la apariencia de ser una rebelde y su mirada parecía como la de los Slytherins veían a los Gryffindors. Una buena candidata para Slytherin.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore la llamo para que su sentara y al hacerlo se sentó con piernas cruzadas mostrando su piernas, al ver como se sentó la chica la profesora McGonagall de llamo la atención:  
  
-Si yo fuera usted, señorita me sentaría adecuadamente así parece prostituta- la chica la miro con ojos de "muérete"  
  
-Lo se, - dijo descruzando la pierna- pero no soy prostitua señora y si yo fuera usted bajaria de peso.......- la profesora se puso roja del coraje y le puso el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Transcurrido 2 minutos el sombrero seleccionador dijo:  
  
-....................(Bad- lo dejamos en suspenso)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola!  
  
Marisaki- gracias por los que dejaron reveiws se los agradecemos de corazon, eso nos anima seguir con la historia, ustedes que opinian con la aparicion de estas chicas?  
  
Bad- chicas malas verdad? Jijijijiji  
  
Mari- si Bad girl.........ahora explicaciones:  
  
Es cierto que Harry en el 5° libro no jugo quidditch, todo por culpa de una profeora, (Mari- que ahorita se me olvido el nombre) es que por pelearse y portarse mal suspendieron a Harry y tambien a los gemelos Weasley, y les quitaron la escoba. Esta profesor afue mandada por el ministerio de Magia por que aun estos necios no aceptaban el regreso de Voldemort y no daban credito a cierto sueños que Harry tenia (Bad- mas bien que el-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado manipulaba a Harry a su antojo). Les quito las escobas y los gemelos ya hartos de estudiar decidieron bandonar el colegio con las escobas.  
  
Y para quienes quieren mucho a Sirius Black el adorado padrino de Harry les tenemos una mala noticia: el muere en el 5° libro, por salvar a Harry. (Mari- si lo se cuando lo lei me puse muy triste)  
  
Bad- bueno veo que ya no hay mas explicaciones, si tienen alguna pregunta, háganla nosotras se las responderemos. Nos pueden escribir daopi(arroba)hotmail.com  
  
Mari- esperen el siguiente capitulo!  
  
Bad- 4 reviews para la proxima! 


	5. Las sustitutas de los gemelos Weasley

Capitulo 5  
  
-Gryffindor!!!!!!- grita el sombrero  
  
La profesora McGonagall se queda soprendida ante la decisión del sombrero, Marissa se quito el sombrero con una sonrisa burlona delante de la profesora y le devolvió el sombrero. Esta lo recibio bruscamente mientras observaba como Marissa se alejaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que en este momento estallaba de aplausos para recibir a la segunda gemela. Por alguien pondría a la profesora McGonagall en su lugar.  
  
Marrisa miraba a su hermana y a Sakura con cara de "ya lo sabia" y ellas la recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Minutos después todo el alboroto la mesa se callo para recibir la cena que parecia deliciosa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
después de la cena dormitorio de Sakura, Herm Marissa y Syan  
  
-que sueño tengo!-dijo sakura en medio de un bostezo y recostándose  
  
-Tan floja como siempre Sakura?- le pregunto Syan sentándose en su cama que estaba a lado de la de Sakura. Sakura la volteo a ver con un sonrisa traviesa mientras herm comentaba  
  
-Nunca se le va a poder cambiar eso.............  
  
-Herm como as estado? No te vi la semana pasada  
  
-Tuve que ir a ver a Harry por que si no iba a sospechar algo  
  
-Ese? de que te preocupas por el? Y como esta Víctor Krum? Que te cuenta  
  
Hermione se sonrojo completamente al escuchar ese nombre, y tartamudeo un poco pero Syan la interrumpio  
  
-No me digas que...........no!- grito emocionada -Que sucede?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Marissa  
  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que..........-tartamudeaba Herm- bueno se que estoy muy chica para el, todavía no termino la escuela.....y si no funciona..........  
  
-Lo que Hermione Granger quiere decir es que Víctor Krum le propuso matrimonio- dijo Syan sentándose en su cama bucando algo en una mochila de color morado que tenia ella encima de la cima.  
  
-Y que le dijiste?- dijo Sakura aun en su asombro  
  
-No le dije nada, me callada en ese momento, pero le me dijo que lo pensara, que no me iba a presionar- dijo ya Herm dejando de tartamudear  
  
-Tranquila chica- dijo Syan acercándose a ella- con la mota* todo se arregla (N/a* Mota= droga)  
  
-Hay tu aun con la mota- dice Marissa sentándose en un escritorio que habia en la habitación cruzando las piernas. Syan la miro con mailicia- un momento yo consco esa mirada.............algo traes entre manos.  
  
Syan le sonrio y abrazo a su hermana gemela- solo digamos que este lugar necesita una remodelación y podremos poner en táctica nuestra creatividad..........Herm tu no digas nada- Syan miro a Hermione y esta le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al dia siguente, clase de Historia de la Magia  
  
En esa clase todos estan dormidos como de costumbre, la clase siempre es pesada por que no hay nada mas Emocionante Que ESCRIBIR! Pero .......un momento al final de la aula..........hay dos asientos vacios, Sakura lo acaba de notar, por que detrás de ella iban Marissa y Syan que Sakura podia jurar que habian estado ahí hace media hora.  
  
La chica decidio irlas a buscar cuando tocaran para la hora de la cena- Sakura penso esto mientras levantaba su pluma y comenzaba a escribir el nombre extraño de un mago muy antiguo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Torre de Gryffindor  
  
-psss sabes, pudiste haberle puesto mas color- dijo Marissa hacia su querida hermana mientras miraban arriba de la chimenea  
  
-No yo creo que asi esta bien, y tu deberias haberle puesto un dubujo al tuyo, dijo el nombre de nuestro pais esta bien y tambien los colores pero........falta un dibujo no crees?  
  
Marissa y Syan discutian mientras oian el timbre de la hora de la cena. Al terminar este el murmullo de los estudiantes salian de las aulas a dejar sus utiles a sus casas correspondientes.  
  
El murmullo crecia, y Marissa y Syan comenzaban a guardar latas de pintura en una mochila de la segunda. Los alumnos de Gryffindor llegaron a la torre y poco a poco comenzaban a apretujarse en la sala comun. Todos con una cara inexplicable.  
  
Ron y Harry que acababan de entrar no podian pasar y aquí Ron hizo su autoridad.  
  
-Muevanse, vamos!!!!! Por que no se apuran, vamos!!!! Por que.............- ron se quedo callado y miro toda la sala comun. Harry que iba detrás de el, tambien hizo lo mismo.  
  
TODA, TODA la sala comun estaba decorada con el color morado, los estandartes que antes eran de dorado y escarlata, ahora eran morado y azul, con pequeños dibujos de cigarros. Arriba de la chimenea, habia dos grafitis, uno que decia Italia y otro que decia "Love & Peace" los sillones, estaban cubiertos de algo verde, que nadie se atrevia a tocar.  
  
-Les gusto?- pregunta Marissa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea.  
  
-MARISSA Y SYAN ZELLEGUER!!!!!- grito la profesora McGonagall quien habia entrado debido a tanto alboroto.  
  
-Ups, las cacharon- susurro Sakura a Hermione quien acababan de entrar detrás de la profesora.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oficina de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Harry, Sakura, Ron y Hermione esperaban fuera de esta oficina, quien dentro de ella se econtraban Marissa y Syan soportando los gritos de la profesora McGonagall que se oian hasta el pasillo.  
  
Llevaban dentro como 20 minutos cuando la profesora salio con cara mas roja que un tomate.  
  
-Potter, Kinomoto, Granger, Weasley, por favor entren, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Los chicos mencionados entraron algo asustados, por qu ela voz de la profesora sonaba amenazante. Dentro Syan y Marissa, sentadas en sillas respectivamentes.  
  
_bueno rapido por que no quiero entretenerlos, potter tengo nuevos puestos para tu equipo de quiditch, las señorits Zelleger seran las golpeadoras, Kinomoto sera cazadora junto con Ginny y John Flanders. Weasley seguiras en tu puesto. Potter puedes retirarte.  
  
Harry salio en silencio, y s}cerro la puerta con cuidado, pero dejándola algo abierta para poder escuchar.  
  
-Bueno Granger, llegaran unos alumnos nuevos dentro de unos meses y necesit que me ayudes hacer unos papeleos para evitar sospechas. Weasley tu padre te espera en la sala de profesores.- Herm y Ron asintieron y salieron con Marissa y Syan dejando a Sakura sola. Harry habia dejado de escuchar para irse a platicar con sus amigos. La profesora McGonagall cerro bien la puerta y se dirigio a Sakura.  
  
-Bueno Sakura querida, aqui8 comienza tu misión, necesito que investigues a estos alumonos- le dio una hoja con nombres escritos, al parecer todos de Slytherin- no te pueden ver, te recomendaria que usaras una de tus cartas- Sakura sonrio pero después se puso seria- pero sabes que lo tienes prohibido usarlas, bueno tendras que conseguirte una capa invisible para hacerlo. Espero los resultados la proxima semana.  
  
-Claro profesora- dijo la chica y se retiro de la oficina. Comino un momento y se detuvo en las escaleras y eonso un momento- una capa invisible? Um quien tendra........- y siguió su camino escaleras arriba  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Wow, creo que me estoy tardando en actualizar  
  
Bad- ni que lo digas  
  
Mari- Tui callate, bueno agradecimientos a:  
  
Kana-Sagara: Gracias por tu review! Creeme que ya resolvimos ese probema, gracias por decirlo!  
  
Kendra Duvoa: si todas las noñas que se menciuonan (excepto Tomoyo) son magicas,, la prediccion sera muy divertida en cuanto se cumpla, esperamos que sigas leyendo y dejando comebntarios!  
  
Moon: no te preocupes esperamos que con este capitulo se aclare esa duda y sigas dejando reviews!  
  
Nabugo: Gracias por tu comentario, mandártelo pro mail...um estara algo complicado, (mas bien por que somos flojas ) tal vez cuando lo terminemos te lo mandamos, promesa!  
  
Eri: Gracias por tu review! O esta costando algo de trabajo pero cons su comentarios nos levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo!  
  
Esperamos llegar a los 15 reviews! 


	6. Distraccion

Capitulo 6  
  
Distraccion  
  
Al dia siguiente................  
  
-Marissa! Marissa!- gritaba Sakura desde las escaleras de la entrada del castillo. Marissa iba en camino a Herbologia.  
  
-Que sucede sakura?- dijo la chica al verla correr  
  
-Lo que pasa es que ya me pusieron a trabajar, y pues tengo que investigar a...........  
  
-Shhhhhhh no lo digas aquí, recuerdas que estas aquí por un motivo y tu casi lo divulgas!, bueno hablamos al rato, y yo que tu mejor corro por que te toca clase con el profesor Snape y prefieres que te regañe enfrente de la clase  
  
Sakura saco sus ojos de sorprendida y se fue corriendo al castillo rezando por que no fuera demasiado tarde para llegar al salon antes que Snape.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Mazmorraz (mari- perdonen la ortografia)  
  
-Kinomoto!  
  
Sakura se estremecio al oir tal grito. Habia llegado al aula tarde, como habia dicho Marissa, y aporvecho que Snape estaba escribiendo en el pizarron para ir a su lugar en el mayor silencio posible. Pero no dio resultado.  
  
-Con que............. llegando tarde no? Quien te crees que eres para ser eso?............ no eres nadie a comparación al heroe favorito de todos, o me equivoco potter?- Snape al mencionarlo le dio una mirada de odio- Y bien cual es tu excusa?  
  
-Bueno.............yo.........- comenzo a tartamudear Sakura pero Snape la callo de un grito (Bad- ese Snape es un hijo de............................. mami)  
  
-No hables! Estaras castigada, a las 7:00 te quedaras aquí limpiando todos los calderos y mañana........... escribiras 250 veces no debo llegar tarde entendido?  
  
-Si-Si profesor............  
  
-Ahora vete a tu lugar!  
  
Sakura se fue a sentar a lado de Hermione que le daba una sonrisa nerviosa. Detrás de ella Harry la observaba algo miesterioso (Bad- sera que se esta interesando en ella? Mari- callate, no lo hagas mas telenovela).  
  
-Estas bien?- le pregunto Herm  
  
-Si solo que ya me dieron mas deberes y no e empezado con ninguno.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hora de la cena  
  
-Mas palida no te pudiste haber puesto Syan- decia graciosamente Ron a la chica.  
  
-No me lo recuerdes, como odio las ratas!- decia la chica mientras se esteremacia y se servia pure de papas  
  
-Ella es siempre asi, por eso me encata molestarla- dijo Marissa mientras recibia el tazon de papas de si hermana.  
  
-Quien diria que son hermanas, son muy parecidas pero aun asi son diferentes, somo en lo fisico y en su forma de ser- dijo Harry mientras les sonreia.  
  
-No todo es lo que parece querido Harry- dijo Marissa mirándolo seductoramente mientras recordaba lo que Sakura (ausente en la cena) le habia dicho hace no mas de una hora  
  
********** Flash back***************  
  
Dormitorio de las chicas  
  
-Marissa necesito que me hagas un favor, llegue tarde a la clase de Snape y me castigó y necesito hacer algo que la profesora McGonagall me pido, pero para ello necesito una capa de invisiblilidad  
  
-Ok te ayudo en lo que sea pero que hago?  
  
-Herm me dijo que el unico que tiene una es Potter y no se la puedo pedir por que si no sospechara algo.  
  
-Entonces debo distraerlo?  
  
-El castigo que me puso Snape es durante la cena, lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda y espero subir a las 8:00, tengo que ir al dorminotrio de los chicos, Herm me dijo donde encontrarlo, ella y Syan me dejaran el dormitorio libre para que nadie entre, pero el problema es Harry. Lo tienes que distraer no mas de 10 minutos en lo que subo, sea como sea.  
  
-Ok, eso me dejara despitar a su corazon..............  
  
-hoe? A que te refieres?  
  
-Que no te as dado cuenta? El esta loquitos por ti, al igual que Ron por Herm, pero ella ya tiene compromiso, y tu no.  
  
-Mira no se de que hablas, ahora no hay tiempo para los sentimientos.  
  
-Creeme que cuando dos se quieres siempre hay tiempo.  
  
*-*-*-*- Fin del Flash back*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasillo a la biblioteca, después de la cena  
  
Marissa esperaba a Harry detrás de una estatua mientras esperaba a que Harry saliera de la biblioteca para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Aun no subia de las mazmorras.  
  
Syan comenzaba a subirse mas la falda de la escuela (Mari- ahora presume pierna) cuando Harry salio solo de la biblioteca.  
  
- hola Harry!  
  
-E? A Marissa que haces aquí ya te hacia en la Torre.  
  
-Es que....- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a acercarlo hacia su cuerpo- ...... necesito que me ayudes en algo.....  
  
-Que quieres?- dijo el chico sonrojado.....  
  
Sakura comenzaba a entrar por el pasillo cuando vio a los dos chicos casi arrimados a la pared. Marissa la vio y subio su mano por la espalda de Harry y le hizo una señal a Sakura para que comenzara apresurarse. Ella capto la señal y corrio en silencio.  
  
-nada solo es que.......como decírtelo, creo que me podrias lastimar el corazon.........  
  
-Tu corazon?  
  
-Si mi corazon escucha- Marissa puso la mano de Harry en "su corazon" (Syan- saben a lo que nos referimos) Harry al acto se puso rojo y comenzo a temblar.  
  
-Pero Syan...... perdon Marisa..............  
  
-Vez ya hasta me confundes..........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dormitorio de los chicos -Hay no encuentro la capa!- dijo sakura en susurros mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.  
  
Herm entro en la habitación causandole a Sakura un gran susto.  
  
-No lo vuelvas hacer!- grito sakura limpiándose las lagrimas  
  
-Lo siento pero no hay nadie al parecer hay rumores de que hay una pelea de un Gryffindor con un Slytherin y todos se fueron a ver.........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Pasillo de la Biblioteca  
  
-Es que quiero decirte............- Marissa comenzaba a hacercarse a los labios de Harry- pero antes dime quien es la persona mas importante para ti..........  
  
-Que?!- Harry se solto de los brazos de marissa.  
  
-Lo que oiste- dijo la chica ya con una sonrisa en su rostro- vaya si que te pones nervioso cuando se te acerca una chica, ya me imagino con Sakura.........  
  
-No me gusta ella ni la conozco!- dijo este ya sonrojado.  
  
-Aja y tu nieve......................  
  
-AAAAAAA callate! Me voy!- dijo Haryr ya enojado mientras corria. Marissa ya no lo iba a alcanzar.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dormitorio de los chicos  
  
-Herm aun no la encuentro.............  
  
-Estaba aquí! Sigue buscando.................  
  
Syan entro subitasmente a la habitocion  
  
-Chicas el esta entrando por el retrato!  
  
-Ya la encontre!- dijo sakura- ten Herm sal de la habitación mientras ordeno un poco.  
  
-Estas loca?! Y si el te cacha?- dijo Herm siendo empujada por Sakura.  
  
-No importa me escondo!  
  
Harry comenzaba a subir las escaleras y Herm y Syan se escondian con la capa. Dentro de la habitación Sakura acomodaba la habitación cuando escucho el giro de la perilla, alcanzo a esconderse debajo de la cama.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación Harry dio un suspiro y se recosto en su cama.  
  
-Que si siento algo por Kinomoto?- Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre. Harry se paro y se miro en el espejo y se dijo asi mismo:  
  
-Actuo como un bebe, pero aun asi, esa chica es linda pero muiy misteriosa.............  
  
-Harry!!!!!!!!!- se escucharon gritos atravez de la puerta  
  
-ya voy!- el chico salio de la habitación  
  
Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para salir, pero tenia un sonrojo en sus mejollas. 


	7. ¿Cerebro vs droga?

Capitulo 7

Como consigo lo que quiero?

-Que es lo que quieren?- dijo Harry cuando bajo de los dormitorios y se encontro con Ginny y con Hermione

-Pues.......-Giny comenzo a decir nerviosa y observo a Herm buscando apoyo

-Es que........- dijo Herm al tiempo que vei como Sakura salia rapido del dormitorio- que si has visto a Ron?

Harry la miro sorprendido

-No lo e visto por que Herm? Quieres decirle algo?- se notan las intenciones de Harry, Ginny comenzo a reirse

--No es lo que piensas!- dijo esta toda roja

-Ok vale...... solo para eso me querias?

-Sip ya puedes largarte

-Olle que modales son esos.- replico Harry cuando regreso a su dormitorio pero en el camino choco con Sakura

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, (B- claro que Harry esta un poco mas alto que ella) y Sakura comenzo a sentir como su corazon comenzaba a latir mas fuerte y se sonrojaba, Harry a su vez comenzo a sentir que el tiempo se detenia que solo estaban ellos dos ahí, mirándose........ todo ese encanto acabo cuando Sakura se alejo de ahí con una cara de tristeza, Harry se quedo confundido y continuo su camino hacia el dormitorio.

-No puedo creerlo,- dijo Saku cuando se recupero

-Que sucede Saku?- pregunto Ginny cuando estuvo ya con ella

-Vi la cara de Shaoran en Harry....... no quiero recorderlo...... no quiero- Saku comenzo a llorar en brazos de Ginny

----------

**Pasada la media noche**

**Dormitorio de Slytherin**

Sakura camina sigilosamente entre la sala comun de Slytherin, gracias a la capa invisible pudo ocultarse hasta que todo el mundo se fue a dormir, ya llevaba una hora de habitación en habitación cosas que la profesora McGonagall le habia pedido solo faltaba una, y Sakura no queria entrar a esa habitación.

-Draco Malfoy....... bueno sabia de antemano que me iban a pedir que buscara algo ahí, no mezcles los sentimientos Sakura.......-se dijo a si mismo mientras estaba frente a la puerta del chico.

Saku sabia que no debia usar sus cartas, pero si no lo hacia le iba a ser mas difícil, ( M-preguntara entonces por que se robo la capa de Harry? Pues es para que no use mucho sus cartas bola de............. jeje es broma B- jejej si es cierto) co ayuda de una de ellas cruzo la puerta y su sopresa fue que no habia nadie en la cama, como estaban los demas. Saku se quito la capa y la deja a un lado de la puerta y comenzo a buscar un libro.

-Vaya creo que fue muy facil traerte a mi cuarto, ahora que tan difícil sera llevarte a mi cama?- susurro Malfoy desde las sombras, Sakura no se asusto al escucharlo pero se enderezo para observarlo

-No se por que me sorprende que digas eso........

-Vamos no nieges que quieres estar conmigo, soy la unica persona que se demostrar mi cariño- Malfoy comenzo a acercarse a Sakura por la espalda y suyos manos comenzaron a recorrer los brazos de la chica mientras ella cerraba los ojos- recuerda el verano, cuando no sabiamos quienes eramos nosotros.

Sakura continuo con los ojos cerrados, el cansancio le empezo a ganar hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzo a perder el sentido cayendo en brazos de Malfoy.........

--------------

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ginny entro rapidamente a la habitación de Herm con quien compartia con las gemels Zelleguer y Saku, pero la ultima no se encontraba alli

-Chicas despierten- dijo Ginny, las chicas comenzaron a despertase lentamente mientras decian quien sabe cuanta barbaridad por haberlas despertado, pero Ginny estaba preocupada

-Sakura no llego a la torre anoche!

Herm termino por despertarse, Syan se sento en su cama y Marissa se cayo de ella, Ginny aun preocupada y con ojos de terror les continuo diciendo

-Anoche no paso por el retrato, algo malo le pasao, y ya fui a buscarla por todo el castillo, al parecer se quedo en la torre de Slytherin

-Que ahí no es donde esta Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Syan

Harry que se encontraba caminando por ahí, empezo a escuchar la conversación de las chicas ya que Ginny sin quere dejo emparejada la puerta de la habitación.

-Si....-dijo Herm algo despistada

-ooooooooooo- dijo Marissa observando a su hermana

-Que con eso?- pregutno Ginny

-Ustedes no estuvieron cuando Draco y Sakura se conocieron entonces no saben lo que pasa, Sakura se fue con algun tipo de hechizo para que no la vieran?- dijo Syan levatandose y buscndo algo de ropa

-Si se llevo la capa invisible de Harry por que?

-Sakura es muy despistada mas de lo que creen- dijo Marissa siguiendo a su hermana.- y conociéndolos..... a Saku y Draco.

---------

**Habitación de Draco Malfoy**

Sakura comenzaba a despertarse ya que eel sol le empezaba a pegar a la cara, gracias a dios que es fin de semana, se decia la chica mientras se cubria con las mantas de la cama..........

Un momento........... mantas?....... cama.......habitación? o cielos

-aaaaaaaaaaa! – grito Sakura viendo en donde se encontraba er intentando recordar la noche anterior.

-Sabes no tienes que gritar- dijo Malfoy entrando en la habitación con una bata verde puesta

-Ay dios que hice?- dijo Sakura obsrvando su vestimenta, ella traia un camisón que le llegaba a la rodilla y por lo visto era de un hombre- que paso?

-Mas bien- dijo Malfoy sentndose en una de las sillas de la habitación- que no hiciste-

------

Al dia siguiente Partido de Quidditch

Siguiente día campo de Quidditch.... - Bien todo esta listo ya dos equipos competiran por el blah blah blah.... - asi empezo todo mientras todos ya estaban listos para el gran partido excepto dos personas... Malfoy y Zelleger .... bien como se lo habia propuesto a Potter esta vez Syan

tenia que hacer su parte del trato si no no podria ver uno de sus sueños extraños convertidos en realidad, una figura que la dejo asombrada la saco de sus pensamientos- Bien que empieze la pesadilla- se dijo asi misma mientras se subia mas la falda de la escuela y se ponia lipgloss

Bad- Mi gloss de Lancome buaaaa TT.TT) (Mar- dejame continuar!) un movimiento torpe la hizo tropezar y cayo justo en frente de Malfoy (Mar- ya saben esas caidas que a todos nos pasan)

- Zelleger ??

- Hey hola Draco.... que haces aqui tan solo?? - dijo la chica con tono seductor...ya saben el que toooodas y absolutamente tooooodas usan para conquistar a un chico - nada... me mandaron una nota diciendo que viniera aqui

- ah... perfecto- Intento acercarse pero no pudo ya que volvio a caer- Ouch! mi rodilla

Estas bien?? " oh no que me sucede me estoy portando bien?" (Bad- si y yo soy la abuelita de Batman)

- no si estoy bien .... que te pasa sueltame!!... no digo espera si me duele mucho si mucho - dijo acercando su mano a su rodilla- ves me duele ahi

Syan habia tomado la mano de Malfoy y con ella comenzaba a acariciar su pierna y ambos mirándose a los ojos. La mano de malfoy llego al extremo de la pierna, sujeto a Syan por la cintura y la alzó ambos seguían mirándose...............

La mano de Malfoy ahora si habia ido demasiado lejos, se metio debajo de la blusa de Syan quitándole la tunica, y ella solo lo miraba, poco a poco comenzaron con los besos, (Mari.- pero no unos cualquiera, unos cachondos señores!!!!!) las manos de Syan comenzaban a subir las manos por el pecho del chico mientras que él no se quedaba atrás, comenzaba a quitar los botones de la blusa dando a luz a un bonito brasier de victorias secret, (Bad.- Mi marca de ropa interior favorita y tengo un buen de hilos dentales!)(Mari.- ¬¬U gracias por el comentarios creo que ya nos enteramos). Ambos chicos seguían con sus cachondeos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una trompeta del estadio de quidditch, habian anotado el primer gol.

Los chicos al escucharla se separaron de inmediato, sus labios rojos gracias al lipstick de Syan y estaban....... algo despeinados, Syan comenzaba a abrocharse la blusa cuando comanzaba a correr hacia el castillo gritando en su mente:

-Que acabas de hacer..... esto no esta bien

Después del encuentro ambos se dieron cuenta de algo que no les beneficiaria para nada..... ambos estaba enamorados.........

- No no puedo enamorarme de ella

- NOOOOOOOO!!!!! definitivamente no puedo enamorarme de el.... necesito otros 5gr de mota

Mientras tanto en el partido de quidditch todos estaban muy atentos al partido menos Harry sabia que algo malo estaba pasando.. ademas de que quisiera saber que habia pasado con Syan y Malfoy pero dejando esa duda corrio lo mas rapido que pudo al castillo de Gryffindor.....

Por otro lado Sakura necesitaba devolver cierta capa que agarro sin el concentimiento de cierta persona que iba subiendo las escaleras

Esta vez Harry no subio a su habitacion con cierto escandalo, no esta vez subia mas lento...queria saber quien le habia quitado la capa pero para su sorpresa todo iba de acuerdo.....

- Kinomoto!!

- Harry!!! O.o oh no..........

-------

Bad- por fin el capitulo esta listo!

Mari- si y realmente yo pido un disulpa por que fue culpa mia que no pudiéramos actualizar este fic pero ya estamos de vuelta. Lo siento si tuvimos que cambiar o modificar el capitulo pero creoi que quedo mejor asi, y si no quedo.............

Bad- Que hayan pasado unas lindas vacaciones y que este año venga mejor que el pasado!


	8. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 8 Aclaraciones Regresando al castillo, ahhmmm ... Harry no sabia que decir al encontrar a sakura en esta situacion -Que diabloz estas haciendo aqui ?- Harry pregunto muy enojado y confundido -AhmMm... aHmMm.. YoOo.. yo ... tengo que salir de aqui! - Contesto Sakura con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

**HArry se puso en su salida para aclarar asuntos pendientes, esta vez no se le iba a escapar- Tu no sales de aqui hasta que hable contigo!- Le dijo a La castaña**

**- -aHmMm.. No .. De que quieres hablar querido harry?**

**- -Que diablos estabas haciendo en mi cuarto con mi capa?**

**- ahMmMm.. La tome prestada, Si ! eso! la tome prestada sin que tu te dieras cuenta!... Pense que no me la ibas a prestar si te la pedia asi que decidi no preguntarte**

**- Furico dijo- Para que la querias?**

**- -..EhMmmMm.. Para.. Una sorpresa que le hice a Ginny, Si si eso es!**

**- MmMm.. Que Sorpresa que yo no me entere**

**- -Es que es top secret! Nadie se tenia que enterar !**

**- -Ya veo ya veo- Aclaro dudoso y con una mano en la barbilla .. Y por que...**

**- Alto Alto, aLto! Ya te respondi muchas preguntas .. Ya me voy Bye bYe !- Y Sakura abandono rapidamente el cuarto**

**- -Dios que rara es! (Mari & Bad: Pero bn que te gusta Cabrn)**

** Mientras todos estaban en el partido y otros mas tenian lios amoroso o drogandose por alguna extraña razon (VEanse a las gemelas) en la oficina de Dumbledrore, habia una junta entre director & Prefectos**

**- -Los he reunido aqui- Empezaba a decir el Director a los jovenes - Porque este año se hara un baile con motivo de Celebrar el aniversario de 1200 años de esta institucion ( Mar: Los sentimos, no sabemos exactamente cuantos años tiene Por falta de informacion) Este sera en 1 Semana y necesitamos su ayuda o coperacion para organizar este evento de suma importancia... Este... Alguna idea?**

**- -Yo tengo una !- Dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw- Por que no lo hacemos en torno a un tema en especifico?**

**- -Como Grease**

**- -No ! Todo mundo hace sus fiestas cn ese tema! - Dijo otra alumna no de muy buena gana y de la casa Slytherin**

**- -Propongo que de los años 20**

**- -O de los 80**

**- -Quieres que la fiesta sea un desastre de la moda !- La alumna de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin estaban a punto de agrarrarse a golpes**

**- -O simplemente por que no lo hacemos de Los años 50**

**- -O sea seria Grease de igual modo**

**- -No necesariamente puede ser como Grease, hay mas moda en esa epoca, tambien la moda de Marinlyn Monroe es una excelente opcion, su nombre es sinonimo de Glamour!**

**Esto En realidad se convirtio en una discucion de chicas por lo cual, tanto el director como los alumnos salieron de ahi y se escuchaba desde afuera los gritos de las ya mencionadas, despues de la discucion todos acordaron...**

**- -Bien, el tema de su baile profesor es el de los años 40's y 50's- Dijo finalmente la chica de Ravenclaw**

**- -dE acuerdo, pero no es mi baile, es el del colegio, encarguense de dar a conocer la noticia y busquen buenos organizadores**

** Regresandoo con Syan, su mente estaba hecha un caos, no sabia que pensar que sentir como actuar.. aquello no habia sido cualquier cosa ... No podia creer la apuesta que habia hecho**

** -+fLAsh Back+-**

**Era la mañana del dia anterior, Syan se encontraba en los terrenos conversando con Harry de lo sucedido con su hermana Marissa**

**- -Y eso hizo... Que mosca le pico a tu hermana- Le reclamaba a Syan**

**- -eHmMm... Supongo que ella tiene sus razonez no ? Pero si lo hizo fue para que te dieras cuenta de algo.. Que? No se pro tu mismo lo tienes que averiguar**

**- -Pero como ? Lo que hizo no me ayudo en nada**

**- -Ohhh ! Eso es lo que tu crees querido Harry**

**- -.. Tu sabes algo que yo no... Vamos escupPelo !**

**- -Corazon.. eso es algo que no se... jejeje pero mi **

**hermana puede ser muy directa en cuanto a lo que quiere decir o demostrar**

** Harry se quedo pensando un momento... -Que sera lo que quiere decir- Se decia asi mismo en su mente- Bueno.. en fin, al menos ya se que tu no eres nada seductora, asi las podre identificar**

**- -A que te refieres ? Tu dices que no puedo hacer que un niño caiga a mis pies ? Es a ESO a lo QUE te REFIERES- Dijo entonando un poco alto esas palabras**

**- -Yo .. Yo no dije nada - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa**

**- -Awwwww!.. Es el colmo, crees que no puedo ! SABES ALGO POTTER? TE APUESTO A QUE PUEDO SEDUCIR A CUALQUIERA QUE ME PIDAS**

**- -Bien.. escojo a Malfoy- Al escuchar ese nombre, los ojos azules de la castaña se abrieron de sorpresa y miedo**

**- -No no NOOO ! Y otra Vez NOOO !**

**- -Oh si si si y otra vez... ahMm.. como se dice.. SI !**

**- -En ese caso, tu tienes que decirle tus sentimientos a Sakura**

**- -Que? QUE ? DE QUE HABLAS? **

**- -Vamos No seas idiota ! Se perfectamente que tu estas E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O de Sakura, y cada dia lo confirmo mas**

** Harry se quedo callado Analizando - Bien pero tu tienes que cumplir tu parte primero**

**- -Aww... ok.. solo si tu cumples la tuya!**

**-Entonces esta listo!- los chicos se dieron la mano para sellar el trato despues de escupir en sus manos y juntarlas**

** --Fin del Flash Back---**

**- -Ya .. Hize mi parte del trato conquiste a Malfoy y el debera cumplir la suya, Despues de todo.. una linda pareja se va a juntar...**

** Aunque ella lo habia hecho con tal de que Harry se le declarara, sabia que aquel beso y aquellas caricias tuvieron un serio significado que ella no queria aceptar**

** ---+---+---+------+---+---+------+---+---+------+---+---+---**

** Hermione estaba por el colegio buscando a 2 singulares señoritas para darles la noticia del baile. Dumbledore queria grandes organizadores, pues los iba a tener…**

** -Marissa! Syan!- Grito cuando vio a las gemelas bajando las escaleras**

**  
-Si que ocurre Hermione**

-Necesito su ayuda para algo

**  
- Si que se te ofrece?**

**Hermione llevo a las gemelas a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidas . Les comento del baile del tema y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con el tema, en la hora de la cena, le dirian al professor Dumbledore acerca de las grandes ideas que tenian en mente**

**-Profesor !- Gritaron al entrar al comedor, la Mirada de los alumnus se posaron sobre ellas que caminaban rapidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores**

**Si jovencitas que sucede?- Dijo amablemente el professor**

**- Tenemos unas grandes ideas para su baile**

**- NO es mi baile es el baile de aniiversario del colegio!- Dijo un poco molesto**

**- Si si como sea- Y las gemelas se miraron maliciosamente**

**Los profesores que alcanzaron a escucharlas se miraron y empezaron a imaginar lo desastroso que seria ese baile si contaban con la participacion de ellas.**

**Marisaki: Bien, al fin despues de AÑOS decidimos continuar con esta genial historia**

**Bad: Asi es, ya teniamos planeado continuarlo desde hace mucho pero se nos interponian muchas cosas que nosh an hecho crecer **

**Marisaki: pues bueno quiero recrodar que este fic en su forma es algo estilo comedia, y digo esto ya que recibimos una… digamos…. Critica….. **

**Bad: Si si una critica ! Este.. No somos copias b aratas de NADIE , cada quien es unico y original y se toma como quiere… Si no les gusta.. que hacen aqui? Ahorrense su comentario y cierren la ventana**

**Marisaki aceptamos la critica pero pensamos que hay modo de decir las cosas y con ese review los animos se nos fueron al suelo…..**

**Bad: Pero Gracias a los otros reviews.. nos dan ganas de continuar, a pesar de todo Gracias!**

**Marisaki: esperemos que les siga gusta a pesar de todas las faltas de ortografia y redaccion**

Esperamos sus comentarios


End file.
